plans are for following
by ChocoPrep
Summary: AU-ish. claire lyons lives by the book. she follows plans. she walks on a straight line. that is, until derrick harrington decides to drag her just a little off road. rated T for slight sexuality and a little language. 2-shot.


**Disclaimer: **_**L**_isi _**O**_wns _**T**_he _**S**_eries.

**AN:** this is dedicated to Moby, who never got to see Halloween. Sorry for the creepy dedication. But after all, it is Halloween.

**Plans** [plan]-(noun, verb, planned, plan·ning): _a specific project or definite purpose _i.e. "plans for the future"

If someone asked you to describe yourself in one word, what would you say? Well, I guess you know what I would say. If you don't, there's obviously something fucked with your vision so go look back up a little. Yeah, _plans_. Some people say smart (Kristen, ahem), some people would even say I'm-sexier-then-the-Victoria's-Secret-Angels-show (Kemp's really never going to change). Not me.

You see, I figured out the meaning of life. It's to have a plan and follow it. After all, why do people ask you want you want to be when you're older? You have to plan it. You plan what you're going to do. You plan exactly how popular you want to be, how to get there. You even plan what you're going to eat. Or maybe if you're someone like my dear third cousin once removed (something like that) Kemp, you plan what girls you're going to knock up.

When I was five, my grandfather pulled me aside before the guests came and said "Clarissa, you're five years old."

I remember blinking and shrugging. He smiled a soft smile. "It means your life is starting. From this moment on, your life is up to you. I'm going to tell you a secret: You can get whatever you want in life."

I'm Claire Lyons. I'm a senior at Westchester High, along with my best friends Massie Hotz, Josh Hotz, Kristen Stewart, Alicia Rivera, Chris Plovert, Cam Fisher, Kemp Hurley, and Dylan Marvil. Massie **Hotz** because she's probably the most disorganized person I know. Not only in her room, more of in her life.

Like getting knocked up by the second most notorious playboy in the whole damn school. Okay, to give her credit, she also _tamed_ that notorious playboy and now they're freaking married. But still. I was actually pretty disgusted when I first learned that she was pregnant. But not like disgusted with her.

More like disgusted because oh-my-god-you-threw-up-on-me-what-do-you-mean-MORNING-SICKNESS-from-WHAT?

So believe me when I say my life has been made of plans. And I never planned this. It all started a few days before Halloween.

-p-

Massie caught up to me in the hallway. "Do you have any plans on Halloween?"

All of a sudden Derrick was on my right. "Does she ever _not_ have plans?" I rolled my eyes, even though he was right. Massie grinned and stuck up her pointer finger. "Point." She mimicked Alicia.

"God, that is so old." I groaned. Massie cleared her throat. "Or maybe I should have done it like _this_." She stuck up her ring finger, the platinum band giving off little glares.

I sighed. "Yes, we know Josh finally gave you a ring. You don't need to keep shoving that thing in our faces."

Derrick coughed. "Or maybe you should have done it like _this_." Up went his middle finger. Massie bent her hand every way, admiring it from every angle. "You guys are just jealous. Well as I was going to say, don't make any more plans on Halloween night. I'm having a party. It is going to _destroy_."

"What about Joy?" Referring to her two-year old daughter. Massie pulled an invite out of her pocket and slapped it into my hand. "I'll take care of that. Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying."

"Don't lie. So you're going to need three outfits. One, Halloween night for the party you need some kind of hot costume. Two, every A-lister is going to be _staying the night_ to the next morning. DON'T WORRY, Kuh-Laire, the guys and girls are on separate floors." She said under her breath, "Well, _most_ of them." Continued, "Then we're going to the Aidan Mattox show, I don't care about the guys. So you need something stylish but not slutty. Then we're going to party _again_ that night and then you can look as slutty as you want. I dare you to. It will be the hottest party of the entire decade."

Derrick interjected. ''Hey, don't I get one?"

Massie shook her head. "I'm making sure no unwanted losers get into this party. Last time I handed Griffin an invite, he asked one of those losers from the art centre. So I'm only giving them to my girls and a couple of guys I can really trust not to make a fool of this thing."

"I wouldn't." He held out his pinky. "Promise!"

"_That_ is even older." I pointed out. Massie simpered. "If you want to come, one of the girls will have to ask you. Sadie Hawkins is really in right now anyway."

-p-

Alicia pulled into the slender space, narrowly missing the grey SUV on our right. "Screw parallel parking." She laughed, not caring that one tire was practically smashed into the sidewalk.

Half an hour later, she yanked a silver dress off the rack and tossed it into my arms. "Silver really isn't my color." I reminded her.

She ignored me. "Try this one too. The blue should bring out your eyes." A sea-blue landed on my face.

I tried again. "Why don't _you_ pick things out for _you_ and I'll do me?" She had already picked 5 more and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the changing room wordlessly.

I yanked the curtain back. "How about this?"

"That's the color of your skin. How do you_ think_ it looks?"

I grumbled. "You picked it out." I lightened my tone. "So what are you going to dress up as?"

"Either an Arabian princess or an Egyptian princess."

"A princess, huh?" A stuck my head out and raised my eyebrow. "Isn't that for middle schoolers?"

"It's not anything I'm not already used to." She sat straight, blooming feathers and pride like a peacock. "You could go as a mummy! Then if I was Egyptian you could follow me around like a live prop. Plus you could wear _that_. And trust me, it looks super hot on you." She pointed to the Tadashi Shoji dress, a golden sheer color that was woven and clung to me like band-aid. (.?ID=488583&CategoryID=20483) Sure, it was pretty, but

"Why the hell would I follow you around all night? You never know, you might find me in a closet with some random guy." I pulled the shimmery yellow dress off.

"As if." I could hear the amusement oozing out of her voice. "You're too busy sticking to plan number 500. You want to date every year but senior year."

"There's nothing wrong with that!" I defended myself. "I'll be headed off to Williams with no strings and no tears. I won't have to start my freshman year keeping the Kleenex company alive because I can't get over sappy memories from love that doesn't last."

"So pessimistic." Alicia clicked her tongue. "Hey did you try that icy blue one yet?" (.?ID=486679&CategoryID=20483)

"It's on right now. I'll show you." I stepped out, the satin material wound tightly around me but not in an uncomfortable way. Alicia nodded in approval. "That looks great on you. You're so getting that. The color matches your eyes, it's elegant but not too sexy, _kind of like you_, and it's already Aidan Mattox. Perfect for the show. Damn, that side ruche is gorgeous."

I giggled. "I could be sexy if I wanted to. It's just not part of my"

"Plan?"

"I was going to say personality. Well I'm going to the party as a flapper. I already had that planned out. And trust me, it's totally sexy. There will be jaw-dropping and drool."

"What are you going to wear at the party? The other one? I still can't believe Massie's going to have, like, a _two-day_ party. It is so genius."

"You mean dumb? Pointless? Plus we're all going to be hung-over the next day, aren't we?"

"Don't _worry_. Now you need something completely out of character for that. Wear something that's almost nothing." Alicia giggled slyly. "I'll help you pick it out!"

"No thanks." I smiled sarcastically and pulled out an olive dress. "I've already got it picked out." It was an olive green number, square neck, and went to the floor. It had a silky sheet over the bust that spread out around the shoulders too.

"That has got to be the ugliest thing I've ever seen." Alicia commented, covering her eyes with her ring-covered fingers.

"Deal with it." We made our way to the checkout counter.

"You're going to regret it." She warned. "This could be THE NIGHT for you and you're ruining it with that hideous pickle dress. You're really going to regret not listening to me."

I slid my card in one smooth motion. Done. "The only time I regret something is when I pull out of my plans to listen to you."

"I'm right this time."

"Don't bet on it."

**AN: Tell me what you think? Please? Review? Please?**

_**Dear reader, if you review**_

_**Then I really will love you**_

_**But if you don't but took the time to read this fic,**_

_**I hope you choke on air and fall sick**_

_**Mwahahaha**_

**!JUST KIDDING!**

**~Chocó prep**


End file.
